


Bare Skin of Her Lovers

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bisexuality, Character of Color, Comfort, Established Relationship, Het, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not come all this way just to refuse his invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Skin of Her Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers at all, possibly set in season three. I don't know, man, where did this come from? Thanks to **kernezelda** for the quick and dirty beta. Mistakes are all mine.

Teyla bids the marine goodnight softly as they part ways in the jumper bay. The return trip from the Athosian settlement had been made in silence, for which she is grateful. To be among her people again had been gratifying, to see familiar faces and be welcomed with eager smiles. Staying among the Atlanteans provides her, and by extension her people, additional resources to fight the Wraith and to protect the Pegasus galaxy far beyond the reaches of her legacy alone. And Teyla has never been more thankful to Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard for their loyalty in return.

_But sometimes..._ Teyla quickly dismisses the thought. It is foolish of her to indulge in wishful thinking, as if by thought alone she could lessen her burdens. She regrets many things, but remaining in Atlantis to ensure the safety of her people is not one of them.

Perhaps she should speak with Elizabeth tomorrow about scheduling more trips to visit the settlement.

Satisfied with that decision, Teyla continues the walk to her quarters with more purpose, visualizing the inviting cool sheets and pillows that await her.

She enters the dark room and stills for a moment as the door closes behind her. Taking a deep breath, she drops the small duffle from her shoulder and sheds her jacket. Next is her knife, unsheathed and placed carefully on the bedside table. She's done this ritual so many times now she doesn't need light to guide her movements.

It's just as well now, since Teyla no longer wants to be alone, even surrounded by the comforts of Athos decorating her room. She leaves her quarters as quietly as she arrived.

* * *

Teyla knocks twice and waits patiently. Seconds pass before the door opens and Ronon stands before her without surprise, as if expecting her to show up this late in the evening. She quirks her mouth apologetically. "Did I wake you?"

Ronon blinks sleepily while her eyes skim across his bare chest, down to the soft pants hanging low on his hips, and back up to the thick locks of hair falling around his shoulders. He answers her with an honest nod but beckons her inside; and Teyla did not come all this way just to refuse his invitation.

She shakes loose the remaining tension in her shoulders as she steps further inside his room. Ronon passes her to sit at the foot of his bed, leaning back on one arm as he regards her with a lazy smirk. "How was it?"

It is only when she meets his gaze that she sees another person already in his bed. Teyla sighs and moves closer. "Uneventful and pleasant," she begins low-voiced. "I will return tomorrow to meet again with Halling and visit with old friends."

Ronon lowers his voice to match hers, a gruff rumble in his chest. "Maybe I'll come with you, get away from Atlantis for a while."

"I would like that very much," she says, smiling slightly as she closes the distance between them. "Halling has also requested to speak with Elizabeth." Teyla glances over Ronon's shoulder to the sleeping woman. "I will tell her once she awakens."

"Good," Ronon murmurs. Lacing their fingers together, he pulls her between his legs. She's close enough to feel his voice vibrating against her. His fingers trace a gentle pattern at the small of her back. "Let's go to bed."

Teyla nods, weary from her long day. "Very well," she agrees. She lets Ronon assist the removal of her clothes, his long fingers working on the few buttons of her top until she slips her arms free of the material. She unhooks her bra, letting it fall soundlessly to the floor, while Ronon continues to touch her with warm hands, the weight of his gaze heavy as it lingers on her exposed skin. She feels warm under his appreciative stare, and lets her eyes wander over him, returning his frank appraisal.

Finally, she loosens her belt, meeting Ronon's tired smile with her own. She steps out of the legs of her pants and folds the discarded clothes carefully, placing them on a nearby chair. Teyla takes great comfort in noting Elizabeth's clothes are folded similarly close by; in knowing that she will be encircled by those she's come to care for and see as her own surrogate family.

Clad in only her black briefs, she turns back to Ronon, stands between his legs once more and places a soft kiss on his lips. His hands slide slowly up the back of her thighs to knead the muscles of her backside. Teyla brings her palms to rest on his shoulders as she deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding languidly together, tempered by exhaustion. Surprisingly, Ronon pulls away first, his breath warm against her cheek when he brings his forehead to rest against hers. "Sleep, Teyla, before I change my mind."

Teyla shakes her head against his. "And risk waking Elizabeth?" she asks teasingly. "I would not be surprised to learn that she's been asleep for only a short period of time." She pulls away to see an answer in the satisfied expression on his face, and chuckles lightly.

Stepping back from his embrace, she removes the pins from her hair and slips beneath the sheets, fitting herself against Elizabeth's naked back. The other woman _hmms_ in contentment as Teyla presses closer and settles her arm loosely around Elizabeth's hip. Her eyes drift shut immediately, the lure of a warm body and a comfortable bed too tempting to ignore.

The mattress shifts as Ronon eases in after her, and the three of them shuffle to accommodate for the comfortable placement of arms and legs. There is a thought teasing the edge of her sleep-deprived mind about becoming too at ease with their arrangement; but it is fleeting and best left for reflection after she's rested.

Just as Teyla succumbs to slumber, Elizabeth takes the hand resting on her hip and kisses her palm softly, murmuring, "Welcome back," before curving Teyla's arm more securely beneath her breasts. Teyla releases a gentle _hmm_ of her own; her breathing slow and even, and then feels nothing but the bare skin of her lovers lulling her to sleep.

*


End file.
